An Unbreakable Sage - Rewritten
by Sabaku Ookami
Summary: At the end of the fourth Shinobi war, the alliance of hidden villages won and Uzumaki Naruto was hailed as a Hero. When he and the other Konoha shinobi returned to Konohagakure... Naruto was exiled. In confronting that which no normal person could, he was no longer human in their eyes and no longer their hero. (Full summary inside) NarutoXharem
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okie dokie. Here's the rewrite. No one really seemed to care if this was replacing the chapters that was up or simply to add a new story... so I just added it as a new story, this way people can look at the original and 'compare' I guess. As well as for the people who reviewed the old version to be able to review again. (I forgot about that little annoyance)

For the new readers, the summary is more of a prologue. If you read it like that, the story will make a lot more sense. I'd change it and add an official prologue... but I don't want to.

My awesome little helper, as always: Psudocode Samurai

XxxxxX

Summary: At the end of the fourth Shinobi war, the alliance of hidden villages won and Uzumaki Naruto was hailed as a Hero. When he and the other Konoha shinobi returned to Konohagakure... Naruto was exiled. In confronting that which no normal person could, he was no longer human in their eyes and no longer their hero. Forsaken by his home, he used a forbidden jutsu that sent him into a different dimension and there he lived in solitude. For generations he had lived in peace, mountains sheltering him from the outside world. It is home, his home.

But the scars left by the war have yet to heal... and he has not forgotten.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Chapter 1

XxxxxX

"So this is what Mito-sama told you about?" questioned Jiraiya as he, Kushina, Fugaku and a couple of Anbu arrived at a ruined tomb made of stone. "Well I suppose it wasn't just some random fairy tale she told you considering there _is_ something here," he added shrugging though he was surprised that it wasn't just some story that Mito had told her when she was little. Maybe there was a chance Konoha could gain something from this place to deal with the three villages against them.

"Let's get going," stated Fugaku as he headed inside wanting to finish this ridiculous mission he was stuck on. Everyone else followed him, if only to get out of the cold. "Why would anyone build a tomb of all things, up here in this mountain?" questioned Fugaku wondering just what moron had the brilliant idea. It wasn't easy to climb the mountain for them and they were _shinobi_, he just couldn't see people who weren't shinobi getting up easily with dead bodies to be placed in the tomb.

"Little chance of grave-robbing," offered Kushina shrugging as she didn't have anything in mind, "Maybe under all the snow there's a ruined town or maybe there was a town built on this mountain hundreds of years ago and in time, the mountain changed and the town got destroyed."

"No grave-robbing... that I can believe," muttered Fugaku before breathing on his hands, "No idiot in their right mind would come up here, rob a tomb and expect to make it down with all the crap they'd have. They'd most likely trip, break their neck and lose the crap they stole. Oh, what's this?" he said as they came to a single small slab of stone sticking out of the ground. It was the only thing inside the tomb aside from what a long set of stairs that lead upwards to a massive door that could possibly lead anywhere.

"It's rather bare here," said Jiraiya walking up to the slab of stone next to Fugaku. "This is a bit hard to read, it's old, really old." he muttered as he looked at the words on the slab.

"They've worn away quite a bit and with no one to take care of it, it's not surprising," said Fugaku knowing that a certain tablet would be in the same condition if his clan didn't take care of it.

"So oh wise, pervert... what does it say?" questioned Kushina as she walked past the slab to look at a rather large seal on the ground. She found it strange as she'd never seen such a seal before and she noticed parts of it lead to the large door up the stairs. She looked at the steps and found each one had seals on it continuing from the large one near the slab. Whatever the seal was, it did something with the door above. _'Maybe it's a lock?'_ thought Kushina somewhat hoping that was the case and it wasn't a seal that was tied to a trap that would kill them all. She looked at the four men huddled around the slab and rolled her eyes. _'It takes four brains instead one?'_ she added mentally, "Have you figured it out yet?" she asked knowing that she'd probably have to go over there and figure out as they were probably ogling an ancient carving of a nude woman.

"Kind of," answered Jiraiya staring at the slab closely, "A couple words have worn off, but I think I figured it out," he added as he walked over to her.

Kushina tilted her head to the side, "And are you goi-" she was cut off as Jiraiya pulled out a kunai and slit her throat without any warning. She grabbed her throat in the attempt to stop the blood from pouring out, but it wasn't helping as her legs gave her and she was now laying on the floor staring at the sannin feeling confused, betrayed and very, very pissed.

"Sorry, Kushina," said Jiraiya looking down at her frowning, "The slab says to sacrifice a descendant of whirlpools, an Uzumaki, I'm sorry, but your sacrifice will save the village from destruction, it can't be your daughter, they're too valuable, as the former jinchuuriki, you're expendable. I'm sure Minato will understand, he's the Hokage after all."

_'Y-you son of a bitch...'_ thought Kushina as her eyesight faded and she couldn't anything and soon she couldn't feel anything and saw nothing but darkness.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Are you sure the Hokage won't skin us alive?" questioned one of the Anbu not sure what to do considering he and the other Anbu were on _orders_ to protect Kushina, though it was one of the Sannin that had just told him to ignore the order.

"Minato will understand. Kushina already had a child so the Uzumaki bloodline continues and Minato can remarry, if anything Kushina was useless to have around after the Kyubi was taken out of her. He knows that we must sacrifice anything to protect the village. If Kushina's death can save the entire village then her death will be worth it," stated Jiraiya as the seal Kushina's corpse was lying on lit up the room in bright red as it activated, "The better question is that I hope there is something behind that door that will save Konoha. If there isn't, not only do we have to face Minato's wrath at killing his wife for no reason than to see an empty room, but Konoha will be destroyed."

_'Minato? Fuck the blond bastard! I'm afraid of what Mikoto is going to do to me,'_ thought Fugaku not sure what his wife was going to do to him. He agreed with the Sannin that one life was worth saving many, but that didn't mean Mikoto would accept that kind of reasoning and he had _no_ intention of seeing his wife's Anbu skills in action, _'I... I'll just say I disagreed and tried to stop them but I couldn't and they killed her anyways.'_ he thought off quickly and he'd work on the details on the way back to the village.

Before he could continue with his internal thoughts they all had a tapping sound echoing throughout the tomb. It was almost like... footsteps then after a few minutes the giant stone doors slowly creaked open and they could hear the wind blowing through them, it was very eerie to see and hear.

A huge mass of chakra that was potent enough to be visible to the naked eye seeped out of the doors and slowly formed into the body of a person who was walking down the steps. It didn't take long to see that the person was a man. He had blond hair with several locks on the left side of his head braided, blue eyes with a pair of glasses over them and whisker marks on his cheeks. He was wearing a brown woolen long sleeve shirt, white and dark blue bracers, a large leather bag on his left hip, black pants and boots with a white cloak covering his clothing.

He descended the stairs and stopped when he was completely down them, he stared at Kushina's corpse then knelt down next to it.

XxxxxX

"_Open your eyes... I'm telling you to open your eyes..."_ said a voice from out of the darkness and seemingly all around her.

"I hear a voice..." muttered Kushina having been in the darkness for what seemed like forever for her, she didn't like death, there wasn't anything she could do, but at least there was company, "A voice of a stranger... Excuse me, but who are you?" she asked wondering if this voice had a name.

"_My name is... Naruto,"_ answered the voice seriously.

"Naruto-san, where are you?" she asked curiously, though it wasn't as if there was a place in the pitch black darkness, it was a reflex given she'd ask the same thing to anyone else she couldn't see.

"_I'm right before your eyes,"_ replied Naruto and she frowned at his answer.

Kushina sighed and said, "I'm sorry, but I can't see anything anymore. Once I died, everything became pitch bla-"

Kushina was cut off as Naruto interrupted her, _"I have no intention of listening to tiresome talk. More importantly, do you intend to open your eyes?"_ he asked seriously though he sounded a bit annoyed at her.

"But I-" started Kushina only to be cut off again.

"_If you don't think that you're lost, then... I'll lend you my eyes and ears, so it's fine if you take a look,"_ stated Naruto and slowly she could see again, she saw Jiraiya, Fugaku and the only and she fumed angrily at seeing them.

XxxxxX

Naruto stood up from the body lying on the ground, having already healed the wound in her neck. He looked at the others, "Mortal ones. You worms crawling on the ground... With an offering of blood... Why did you awaken me from my slumber upon my throne?" he asked staring at him and letting loose as much killing intent as possible at them.

"We came here to find something to our village in its defense against an alliance that will destroy it," answered Jiraiya sweating at the killing intent coming from the blond while the others were in far worse condition.

"And you killed her why?" questioned Naruto glancing at the redhead's body still lying on the ground, "The writing says that to sacrifice blood from a descendant of the whirlpools. Killing her is a bit much," he added as he frowned at them.

"The writing had worn away and we couldn't read some of the words," said Jiraiya grimacing though he couldn't be blamed too much for it, it wasn't like he specialized in reading worn off writing in ruins, "But don't worry too much. We know that sacrifices have to be made for the grea-" he was cut off but a black steel sword poking into his chest and through his back.

"You're a fool who doesn't even know the meaning of sacrifice," stated Naruto staring at the silver haired man in front of him, he stepped to the side dodging a ninjato then decapitated it's owner, which was an animal masked person. "Oi... humans, I don't care if you want to play around, but..." he said trailed off as he looked around, "... at least make it interesting." he watched in silence as the two remaining people form hand signs.

"Katon: Gokyakou no Jutsu," shouted both people and Naruto stood silently then after a few seconds looked around with his eyes, seeing nothing happened while the two looked confused.

Naruto looked at the two people and smirked, "Chakra won't work here, humans," he added before vanishing from sight then stabbing both of the remaining two in the back with his sword. Naruto swung his sword in the air, getting the blood off it then sheathed it. He walked over to the redhead's body to resume talking to her.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kushina sighed, she felt satisfied in a way. She was quite happy to know that they were killed, as horrible as it sounded. It was only right since they killed her. _"So are you going to open your eyes?"_ questioned Naruto as everything faded into darkness again as she could no longer see or hear from his senses.

Kushima smiled a little and replied, "It's enough... to know that they paid. If you could tell my husband that I'm sorry... then it's fine." She already knew there was no returning to being alive, she was dead and that was that. She didn't understand why he kept wanting her to open her eyes either, it was becoming annoying.

"_Really, why? Why do you say such a thing?"_ questioned Naruto in a pained voice and Kushina could hear something that sounded like something dripping into water. She forced her eyes to open a little bit and saw what looked like a puddle with... red liquid dripping into it.

_'Hm? What's that? A red... liquid? Blood?'_ she thought and it only took her a few seconds to realize that it was blood, _'It is...'_ she muttered in her head as she concentrated on the sound and the darkness around her, _'This is... the inside of Naruto's heart?'_ she questioned to herself as she felt something odd around her and she was starting to feel it more and more, _"Vehement wrath... and great sadness. These are... tears of blood,"_ she muttered under her breath, _'Why is he feeling sad towards me?'_ she thought not understanding why this stranger would feel sad when he didn't even know her. "Ah, what the hell?! That's bright!" she said loudly as a bright light shined into her eyes.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Naruto watched silently as the redhead finally opened her eyes and slowly sat up confused and somewhat dazed. She looked at him, he raised an eyebrow and said, "See. You can do it if you try."

"..." Kushina tried to speak but found no sound coming out of her mouth. She looked up at Naruto and glared at him. Naruto gestured to his neck and Kushina reached up and felt her own neck causing her eyes to widen as she felt the skin and realized there was a scar where Jiraiya had slit her throat.

"Your vocal cords were cut as well. I healed them but it'll take them some time before they're healed enough to talk," stated Naruto seriously as he held out his hand, she took it and stood up while rubbing her throat and looking depressed. He pulled a dark blue scarf out of the bag on his hip and gently put it around her neck. She looked at him and turned a little pink as she lightly tugged at the scarf, "It brings out your hair," he added trying to get her to feel a bit better and she only turned a darker shade of red. He walked out of the tomb and Kushina followed him wondering what he was going to do.

Kushina didn't know what to do, she never thought one of the people she considered one of her closest friends would kill her because of words on a stone and now she wasn't even sure if she wanted to return to Konoha given that the others were killed, she couldn't speak any more and she wasn't sure if her husband wouldn't do the same. _'Everything's all screwed up...'_ she thought unhappily, an imaginary storm cloud appeared above her head as her thoughts went towards her daughter. She looked up as she heard a loud whistle and saw Naruto was the one doing it.

She walked outside the tomb in time to hear a loud screeching sound somewhat akin to a bird's and looked up at it's source to see something close enough to a bird, but it seemed like a mix of a bird and... some other animal. _'What the hell is that?'_ she thought as she tilted her head and stared at the creature as it landed in the snow and Naruto was rubbing its head without showing any signs of being bothered by the creature. She watched as the blond pulled out a large piece of meat from his bag and gave it to the griffon to eat, which it did with obvious glee as its eyes seemed to smile at the sight of the food. _'Where did the meat come from?'_ thought Kushina wondering just _how_ it was in the bag. She froze for a minute and suspiciously smelled the scarf Naruto put around her neck and it smelled normal, much to her relief.

"This is a griffon," said Naruto after she had stepped closer to the two of them. The beast screeched at her causing her to take a step back, "It won't hurt you," he added in an amused tone and she scowled at him annoyed at his tone. He turned around and Kushina pointed to the meat that the griffon was eating and his back, "Oh... it's a magic bag," he answer while patting said bag on his hip, "It can hold up to thirty-six different things, no matter the size of those things. For the same kind of thing, it can hold around twenty of the same thing yet still hold the other thirty-five other stuff. It's complicated to explain but simple to use."

_'So it can hold thirty six different things and if it's the same thing then it can store twenty of them without using another spot reserved for a different item. I suppose if you put more than twenty of the same thing in it, it takes up another spot,'_ thought Kushina mulling it over in her head trying to understand it with her own explanation, _'Kind of like a sealing scroll... but a little better in some areas and he doesn't have to spend time to unseal anything, he just has to reach into the bag... aw, I want one,'_ she added mentally finding the bag to be pretty awesome, but she'd probably have trouble actually wearing the thing since it would be a little unusual to what she was normally used to

"Come on," said Naruto bringing Kushina out of her thoughts to see him sitting on the griffon with reins in his hands and the griffon was wearing a saddle. He held out his hand for her, she walked near only to have to griffon screech at her again causing her to flinch and stop as it stared at her.

Kushina nervously inched closer then finally took Naruto's hand and sat behind him on the griffon, though she was surprised that the griffon helped her up onto it, with its tail. "All set?" he asked looking over his shoulder. Kushina nodded, not knowing how else to reply until her vocal cords healed completely. "Hold on tight," he added before the griffon lifted off into the air.

Kushina closed her eyes as the griffon did so and held onto Naruto tighter seeing as she wasn't fond of being in the air, let alone on a beast that didn't really seem to like her. After a couple minutes, she could feel the wind blowing around her, but she still kept her eyes closed, not wanting to look. "It's a great view," stated Naruto in a satisfied tone and Kushina opened one of her eyes then opened the others as her eyes widened seeing the mountains and everything below for miles and miles as well as the occasional cloud.

"Are you okay?" asked Naruto looking back at her wondering if she was fine and not completely freaked out.

Kushina nodded as she looked below them seeing birds flying under a cloud that they passed over, _'This is amazing!'_ thought Kushina ecstatically surprised that the sight was more amazing than it was frightening, _'It's like we're floating in the sky,'_ she added as she looked further out and watched as much as she could.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: There are some differences in this rewritten version. A few I'll leave for you guys to find out yourselves, the rest... I'll explain here.

First and foremost... no Erys/living Rikudo Sennin. It makes me sad, but yes, she won't alive in this version. The canon works better in that she died when splitting the Juubi and such.

Second, Naruto will be not as 'kind' as in the previous version. He'll be polite and somewhat kind like any other person, but he isn't going to be afraid to get his hands dirty and bloody. Naruto won't do anything for anyone without a reason. (Unless he wants to, but that's a reason itself)

Long explanation, short. Naruto will do what he wants, when he wants and how he wants... anyone who gets in his way better know how to run. More or less. He won't shy away from blackmail, threats, killings, etc.

Before anyone says that it's a drastic change from his canon self... it is, but he's been alive for over 400 years. A person doesn't remain all cheery and happy after all that time unless they've got screws loose.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Guests... sign in or sign up. It's far easier for me to answer whatever question(s) you may have that way. I don't like answering questions via a chapter... but one 'guest' reviewer did bring up a decent question. So I'll answer that one, and only that one.

The time period is pre-shippuden where Naruto is originally 12. So Kushina's daughter is 12 and so on and so forth. (And if anyone curious about Naruto's age. He's around 420 years old.)

And because I'm in a bored mood...

Crossover in the story: Log Horizon, Tears to Tiara, Strike the Blood. (and possibly others in the future)

The pairing: Harem.

Who's in it? No one at the moment as I have not decided on anyone, not even Kushina. Like usual, if you want to suggest someone, give a reason. Suggestions without a reason are completely ignored. No exceptions.

Beta/Helper: Psudocode Samurai

XxxxxX

**-Introducing your usual commercial broadcasting-**

People telling me what to do with the story: ...leave now or forever shut the hell up.

**-Now back to your regular programming-**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Naruto patted the griffon on the head before it went up in the air and flew off, back to its home, "A griffon will only let you ride it four hours a day. They're quite touchy about being treated like a horse," said Naruto seeing a confused expression on Kushina's face, "Not used to being mute, are you?" he asked and Kushina shook her head. She scowled at him as he rubbed the top of her head, "Don't worry, we can stick to yes and no conversations until your completely healed," he added before sitting down on the ground and leaning against a tree, he looked at Kushina and asked, "So what are your plans?" she stared at him for a couple of seconds before shrugging and staring at the ground unhappy and frowning.

"You don't know," muttered Naruto simply before he closed his eyes and relaxed his head against the tree he was leaning on, "Well then, why don't you become my personal maid?" he questioned opening his left eye to look at her and saw she was glaring at him but blushing as well.

_'W-what did he just say'_ stammered Kushina mentally while she glared at him for that absurd offer he gave out of nowhere. While she had no problem traveling with him at the moment, she had no intention of being a _maid_ of all things. Aside from that, she didn't even know him beyond his name and the fact that he saved her life when her _supposed_ friends killed her. Kushina sighed as she thought about that again... she didn't even want to return to Konoha since she didn't know how Minato would react or do. _'Would Minato-kun simply have accepted my death _just_ to save Konoha? That I'm something to throw away just because I no longer hold Kurama?'_ she thought not wanting to believe it would be possible, but that would be the same as if she didn't believe Jiraiya slit her throat and told her to die for Konoha. She knew she wasn't _that_ stupid or in that form of denial. _'...And if I am... then what is our daughter?'_ she added mentally as she thought about the _other_ problem in her situation, _'Does Minato see Leerin just as the container for Kurama and a weapon?'_ she thought hoping that wasn't the case, but she wouldn't know until she could confront her husband and seeing her predicament at the moment, it wouldn't be until she could speak again and find out where she was.

Kushina sighed and looked at the blond to find him pulling things out of his bag and doing something with them. She watched him out of curiosity and it wasn't like she ask what he was doing either.

He turned his head and looked at her and she looked away at the the trees around them trying to make it look like she wasn't staring at him the last couple of minutes, "Here," he said and she looked at him before tossing something at her. "That is a CMC stone. It stands for Cognitive Mental Communication. It's a mouthful... To put it simply, it's used for telepathy. Just stick it around your ear and whenever you want to, you can talk to me or anyone using one... no matter the distance and don't worry I can't read your mind. I can only hear what you want me too... so your dirty thoughts are safe," he stated and ended his explanation with a smile while Kushina blushed at the accusation that _she_ of all people, had dirty thoughts.

Kushina put the weird stone thing around her left ear and tried it using it, _"Hello?" _she asked curiously wondering if it was working or not... or if she just looked like a gullible idiot.

"_This is the fifth hundred elemental house of ramen. How may I take your order?"_ answered another voice and it was familiar to her. After a couple seconds she saw Naruto snickering to himself before he broke down and started laughing since he couldn't hold it in any longer.

"_You are an ass,"_ stated Kushina glaring at him for messing with her, _"Now since we can... talk. I have questions."_

"_Questions come later,"_ replied Naruto as he stopped laughing and stood up as several shinobi appeared in the clearing.

"Who are you two and what village do you come from? The two of you can also come peacefully to Iwagakure or we'll take your corpses back if you res-" The female jounin of the group suddenly froze as she found out that she couldn't move and found it incredibly hard to talk. There was a slight change in the light and everyone could see wires shimmering from the sunlight coming from Naruto's hands.

"These are steel strings. They've cut through far stronger things than a human body," stated Naruto calmly as he stared at the rather impolite Iwagakure shinobi, "Right now, I'm not applying the chakra needed for them to rip through your skin, muscles and bones. Just enough to hold you... and control your body, if necessary," he added seriously as he narrowed his eyes at them, "That includes the muscles in your throat, so you can't talk at the moment." He looked at the other ninja, "I will give you ten seconds to leave. Once you leave, I will release her in pristine condition. However, if you stay, you will die."

"_N-Naruto-san, what are you doing?!" _asked Kushina wondering why he was threatening Iwagakure shinobi. It would be simpler for both of them to simply go to Iwagakure as he wasn't in any hidden village and... well she was like an obscure person outside of Konoha, so it was unlikely anyone heard of her and she wasn't wearing her Hitai-ite. The last thing she wanted was to be chased and hunted down by Iwa shinobi of all people.

The Iwagakure ninja that weren't caught looked at each other before nodding then they drew weapons. Two came after him while their third squad mate went after Kushina. "So be it," muttered Naruto as he moved the strings and the female jounin took down the ninja that was going after Kushina. The other two ninja stopped and stared at what happened. "That's right," said Naruto calmly as he controlled the jounin with his strings and had her cut open the ninja's throat, "This marionette is going to kill you all. Just... like... that," he added as he half-smiled and half-smirked.

"_Stop it!"_ shouted Kushina grabbed his cloak to try and stop him as she had seen what Naruto had made the woman do to her own comrade and friend, _"What do you think she is? What you're doing isn't right! It isn't h-"_

"Humane or human?" questioned Naruto icilly as she stared at her with a look that scared her to her very core, "That talk is for peacetime, Kushina. You think I don't know the Uzushio Charter?" he questioned bearing down an oppressive force on Kushina then returned to the other two ninja who weren't caught by his strings, "Uzushio Charter, Article Four, Paragraph Thirteen. Enemy combatants that are captured are _required_ to be controlled by their master or wear a remotely accessible behavioral limit and self-destruct seal in case of emergency or betrayal. Use of these actions will be determined by the senior officer in charge of the situation." he added as he repeated word for word of what was in the military section of the Uzushio Charter, "Now, I intend to make full use of my instrument," he stated before he resumed using the jounin against her own comrades.

"_Stop it!"_ shouted Kushina as she pulled on his cloak in the attempt to get him to fall, screw up or... something, but he didn't budge. She didn't have any equipment on her after leaving the blond's tomb, so it wasn't like she could pull out a kunai or anything. _"You have no right to play god with their lives! ...Using her to kill her own friends... I won't let you do it!"_ she added as she tried knocking him over by running into him, but it was more like running into a reinforced wall as it had no effect on him.

Naruto turned his head to look at Kushina again once he finished having the kunoichi kill another of her comrades, "So what are you going to do about it?" he asked calmly giving her a knowing look, "Tell me, why haven't you tried to stop me? You of all people shouldn't have _any_ trouble stopping me to a point where I can't control her. Since you _care_ about them so much, all it would take are little chain restraints and she'd be as free as a bird... yet you don't. Why not?" he continued frowning at her seeing hypocrisy written on her like everyone else he had met before.

Kushina was silent as she tried to think of an answer, but she couldn't. He had a point, she could have simply used her chakra chains and restrained him so he couldn't control her with his wires, but she didn't.

"Exactly," stated Naruto coldly as he put his attention back on the one remaining shinobi and kunoichi, "That's the difference between you and I," he added as he had the kunoichi use a jutsu and watched in mild fascination as a large area was covered in molten rock.

"_So... now you're going to kill her... or have her commit suicide?"_ questioned Kushina with disgust evident in her thoughts through the CMC.

"Uzushio Charter, Article Ten, Paragraph One: All enslaved combatants are legal citizens and soldiers of Uzu no Kuni. Senselessly harming one is punishable by death," stated Naruto as he answered her question in a roundabout way, "So no, I won't touch a single hair on her head unless she disobeys orders," he added calmly as he used the wire to completely restrain the woman, "And if she does disobey... I'll swat her in the back of her head," he added shrugging as he looked at Kushina, "For someone who has Uzumaki blood, it's incredibly surprising you weren't taught Uzushio's charter."

"_Uzushio is gone and has been for decades,"_ stated Kushina unhappily at bringing up that subject.

"I know. I was there," said Naruto as he walked over to the Iwagakure kunoichi, "But you're old enough to have at least been _taught_ the basics of Uzushio's military charter. Though you probably have forgotten it by now, so I suppose mentioning it to you is pointless."

"_Probably,"_ muttered Kushina knowing that if she _was_ taught this charter years ago, it was likely no longer in her memory since she had been living in Konoha for the rest of her life and nothing about her village was even... brought... up. _"T-those bastards!"_ she shouted angrily as she realized that not _once_ had she ever heard her homeland brought up in Konoha.

"And done," said Naruto attracting her attention again and she looked over at him as he removed the wires from around the kunoichi who immediately drew a kunai and tried to stab him in the head with it only for her to stop within inches of the kunai actually hitting him and the woman seemed confused as was Kushina, though far less than the Iwagakure kunoichi. "You have a behavioral limit, a slave and self-destruct seal applied on you. Self-destruct seal is self-explanatory. One spike of chakra from me to your seal and your heart stops. The slave seal prevents you from attacking me as you have clearly demonstrated. You also cannot leave fifty feet away from me or the slave seal will activate your self-destruct seal. However I can change how far you can leave my side, at will," he stated calmly as he explained the seals that were on her body, to the young woman... and Kushina as well since she'd probably question him about them later on, "The behavioral limit seal... to put it simply, I can make you act however I like. It's primarily used in combat in case a combat slave is a coward and runs from the fighting while his or her master remains fighting. Though there are times it's used out of combat, usually to deal with bad habits."

"_So you can use the seal to turn her into an obedient little pet?"_ asked Kushina glaring daggers at him as she found _that_ particular piece of information to be worse than anything she could think off.

Naruto shook his head and answered, "No. Slaves and Combat Slaves in Uzushio have rights like any other person... just not as many. Slaves are required to maintain their free will to an extent. Breaking the mind of one is punishable by becoming a slave yourself."

"_And... forcing a slave to... do sexual acts?"_ questioned Kushina hoping she'd get a reasonable answer from the blond and slightly hoping it would ease the other woman's thoughts on the matter as well.

"Women are imprisoned for life in an isolation cell. They live, but have no contact with the outside world beyond receiving food, bathing and maybe being allowed to read a book," stated Naruto seriously as he folded his arms, "Men are castrated and get to experience the _removal_ while they're awake and without anything numbing the pain," he added with a sigh then continued, "I know there's a huge difference between the two punishments, but it's not like you can castrate a woman or anything like that."

"_That's... really harsh,"_ muttered Kushina turning a bit pale at his words. She wasn't against them, but she did find them harsh. _'I know I say I'll castrate perverts, but hell... that was a law in Uzushio?'_ she thought finding it utterly surprising.

"No I'm not crazy, nor can I read minds," said Naruto looking at the kunoichi who was glaring at him while giving him a weird look, "I gave her something that let's her use telepathy. Now what's your name?" he asked wondering about it himself. There was nothing but silence after his question and she didn't look like she was going to start talking any time soon. "As your master, I have the ability to rename you and disregard the name you were given by your parents. Now you can tell me or I'll give you a name," he said slightly annoyed at the silent treatment. Just because he expected it did not mean he wasn't bothered by it.

"Kurotsuchi," said the woman as her eyes narrowed at him, "And my grandfather is the Tsuchikage. You're going to pay for all of this when he finds out."

"I'll live," replied Naruto waving off the threat, "Let's get going. I don't want any more vistors with anger issues," he added before sighing again, "I miss the old days where someone could walk or rest somewhere and not be attacked. People have gotten dumber in four hundred years..." he muttered under his breath so only he'd hear it. "Just stand there and you'll die when I get far enough," he added knowing that Kurotsuchi wasn't following him and Kushina.

"_Where are we going?"_ asked Kushina staring at the back of his head and trying to think about how to consider him.

"Kaze no Kuni," answered Naruto calmly before sending out a small burst of chakra at Kurotsuchi.

"Coming, Naruto-sama," chimed the short-haired brunette much to the Kurotsuchi's own horror and Kushina's shock.

"_You said that the behavioral limit seal is something that's only used in combat or if someone had a bad habit... not sure what you meant by that but still!"_ shouted Kushina angrily using telepathy as she was pissed at him for lying to her.

"Suicide can be considered a bad habit," said Naruto wondering _why_ he gave her something where she could yell and not a notepad or something there wasn't any sound, but he wasn't going to listen to her complaints or thoughts on the matter during their little trip, "And keep your opinions to yourself. If I want it, I'll ask for it. I'll do what I want, how I want, whenever the hell I want... and anyone who gets in my way better know how to run."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"We'll camp here for the night," said Naruto after they had been walking for six hours and were still in a somewhat forested area. It was still daylight out with the sun decently high in the sky but it was always better to prepare to camp when there was light than poke around in the darkness.

"Why can't we travel _like_ the shinobi we are and not walk around like civilians?" questioned Kurotsuchi still unhappy about her situation and incredibly annoyed that they were _walking_ of all things, though it wasn't too bad considering it would give any Iwagakure shinobi following them more than enough time to find and catch up to them.

"It's a waste of energy and if we did that... it would take you two several hours to catch up to me and you'd die from the distance, Kuro-chan," answered Naruto shortening her name so it was easier for him to say and adding the honorific on the end mostly to mess with her, "Tell me. How you ever tried to look at things from the perspective of someone who is weaker than you are?" he asked curiously as he turned to face her.

Kurotsuchi scoffed at his words and answered, "Why would I bother? I'm a shinobi and one of the best jounin in Iwagakure."

"You're totally clueless, aren't you?" questioned Naruto as he started to pick up rocks, "Kushina, Kuro-chan, go find wood for the fire." _'I'll show you _exactly_ how the weak feel,'_ he thought coldly as he continued his hunt for stones.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: And... well if there was anything I was going to put here... I've forgotten it. =_=


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Yosh. Char- …uh... read!

Beta/Helper: Psudocode Samurai

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"It's annoying when I have to measure how far I'm from you, you know," muttered Kurotsuchi glaringthe blond who _somehow_ built a small pillar of stone and basically created a primitive stove without jutsu.

"Oh that... I set your restriction to a few kilometers," said Naruto as he finished skinning a couple rabbits he had caught while they had been searching for branches and sticks, "I was wondering why you haven't tried to escape. I kind of gave you a chance right there," he added as he was surprised that the woman was still with Kushina or didn't try to take the redhead hostage. He put the pair of rabbits on the open part of his little stone stove and let them start cooking.

"_Y-you mean you sent me along with her knowing she could run off and even take me hostage?!"_ yelled Kushina giving him a shocked expression and sending killing intent at him, which he didn't seem bothered by much to her annoyance.

"Probably because you'll take over my mind again with that behaving seal you have on me," stated Kurotsuchi as she rubbed the back of her neck remembering she had said his name earlier, "How did I know your name without you telling me?" she asked wondering _how_ she knew his name but having never been told it.

Naruto scratched his chest as he shrugged, "The slave seal, it ingrains who owns you into your mind subtly. The only seal active all the time is the slave seal so it's the only culprit. By the way, I have to ask... were you ever taught manners?"

"W-what do you mean by that?!" growled Kurotsuchi knowing he was insulting her by calling her un-mannered.

Naruto inwardly groaned and said, "I mean what I said. Do you know how to act respectful to others? Yes or no."

"I do, but don't think I'll show you any respect, bastard," snapped Kurotsuchi before turning away from him and Kushina.

"That makes things easier and in that respect we shall create a few rules. Some are mandatory and you _will_ follow them or I'll make you wish you did. The rest are optional," stated Naruto seriously as he looked at the short-haired woman's back. "I don't care if you respect me or not. I own your ass either way. However, you _will_ show respect to anyone else you meet. This is mandatory rule. Like I've told Kushina. I don't want your opinion on my actions unless I ask for it. This is an optional rule, but I do advise that you follow it... and the last rule. In private, you may call me whatever it is you desire. In public, it is either Naruto-sama or Danna-sama."

"D-danna-sama?!" stammered the woman before she turned her head and looked at him, her cheeks flushed, "I...I'm not marrying you and you aren't my husband!"

Naruto shook his head, "Yes, it means husband, but it also means head of the household and since I am the head of my household and you're the mouthy, grumpy but somewhat cute slave. Guess you're position," he said as he flipped the rabbits over, "It's a mandatory rule and those are the three rules I have. Any more rules will be dependent on your actions or lack thereof."

"And if I decide to _not_ follow a mandatory rule?" questioned Kurotsuchi wondering just what punishment the blond bastard would put her through and she doubted it would be frightening.

Naruto smirked, "That would be spoiling it, but I assure you that you will not like it at all," he said with a sadistic smile that made both women shiver at the sight of it. "Don't think the Uzushio Charter completely protects you from being reprimanded or punished. It doesn't. It's articles only ensure you are not permanently damaged, physically or mentally," he added as he figured she might refer to that every so often given the two sections he pointed out. "Disobeying a direct order, running away, striking a non-slave without permission, stealing, and a lot of other stuff... I can still punish you for," he said as he checked the rabbits to see if they were done, but they weren't and he let them continue to cook.

"_Were slaves common in Uzushio?"_ asked Kushino wondering about her home, she couldn't remember much though that was to be expected. She left Uzushio when she was eleven or twelve, after all.

"I wouldn't know," replied Naruto shrugging, "I've been sleeping through the decades. The last time I was at Uzu no Kuni is when Iwa, Kumo, Kiri and Konoha destroyed it. If there were any slaves or combat slaves... they died with their masters. Before that... there were a few," he added frowning as he remembered the time he was in Uzushio before it's destruction. "There were two female combat slaves that taught at the academy in Uzushio, a male slave helped Uzu no Kuni's Daimyo with paperwork and a former slave opened up her own bakery in Uzushio." He frowned at the odd looks he got from the two, "Can't blame me for remembering an awesome bakery, she made some awesome bread."

"_What do you mean Konoha helped in Uzushio's destruction?! There's no way that's possible,"_ stated Kushina firmly, not believing her home was even capable of such a thing, especially to an age-long ally.

Naruto had a ghost of a smile as he flipped the rabbits over again, "Aside from the fact I was there and killed hundreds of foreign shinobi, leaf shinobi included... I built the defenses around Uzu no Kuni by hand and in detail before I went to sleep. They're impenetrable unless you know the secret to get past them," he said calmly as he started to remember the levels of defense he had placed, "First defense is a barrier designed to act as a wall that would cause ships to splinter on contact. Wood or metal, they'd receive enough damage as if they ran into a rock wall," he explained seriously as he had been very meticulous when he built the island's defenses, "Second defense are the whirlpools, only a seal applied to a ship can cause them to stop as the ship passes over safely, and the last defense... is a third barrier requiring manual input from a watchtower that has a seal to remove the third barrier to allow ships passage. They would not allow unknown or enemy ships past the third barrier if they managed to somehow pass the first two defenses. The ships must fly an Uzushio banner or... I'm going to assume a Konoha banner since the two were allies."

"_Couldn't have one of the other hidden village's just remove a flag from a ship used by Konoha or Uzushio?"_ questioned Kushina as she found that to be far more believable than Konoha helping to destroy her clan and former home.

"Nope," said Naruto with an amused smirk, "Uzu no Kuni craftsmen make the banners and apply them to the ships that are required to have them. If they are removed by anyone who does not know how... the banners burn into ash."

"And if someone made a copy?" asked Kurotsuchi not knowing the exact conversation between the two since she couldn't hear Kushina's telepathy, but she had a decent idea of the conversation and was somewhat curious herself since Uzushio was pretty much _never_ talked about by anyone she knew beyond the fact that it once existed.

"To the naked eye, the banner is a complete mess and doesn't have a _design_ like you think," answered Naruto looking at the two of them, "There's a seal on the banner to make it un-readable. The watchtowers around the coasts of Uzu no Kuni have telescopes that see through the illusion the seal puts on the banner. So a fake one would easily be seen and alarms would go out. So the fact remains... if they got past the third barrier they had to have several of Uzushio's illusion banners since they wouldn't dispel the barrier unless _every_ ship had one."

"He makes a fair point... and that's a rather paranoid defense no matter how you look at it," said Kurotsuchi not able believing there was such level of defense from outsiders. It was impressive to say the least, "Though are you sure someone wasn't lazy and just let them in cause they didn't want to look or something?" she said knowing that some guards were indeed that lazy.

Naruto chuckled a little at her words and replied, "The word _lazy_ isn't in an Uzumaki's vocabulary Kuro-chan. And on the off chance a guard was lazy, he wouldn't even bother to undo the barrier. That requires a bit more work than looking through a telescope... and not to mention three watchtowers have to release the seal at the same time. It's a bit of redundancy, but it's there for a reason."

"I can't imagine merchants were happy when visiting Uzu no Kuni," muttered Kurotsuchi knowing that a lot of merchants didn't like going through things like that and wasting their time... and patience.

"Probably not... dinner's done," he said as he checked the rabbits again and they had finished cooking completely.

"_You aren't eating?"_ asked Kushina curiously since there were only two rabbits.

Naruto shook his head, "I'm fine... and if I do get hungry, I'll go poke around the forest for anything wandering in the night," he answered before lying on the ground and closing his eyes, "Oh right, I've shortened your leash to the area around the campsite. So don't wander off, if you want alone time."

"Gee... how kind of you," said Kurotsuchi sarcastically as she sniffed the cooked rabbit for anything that might be in or on it.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Dream/Flashback

XxxxxX

"_Judgment," stated Naruto as a small brick object in his hand extended out into a staff and he stood with several wounded, bloody, beaten Uzushio citizens and shinobi behind him. In front of him were several dozen different shinobi from other hidden villages. "Withdraw," he ordered as he glanced behind him to the Uzushio soldiers that were barely hanging in there before he arrived. He returned his attention to the various shinobi around them and warned, "Stay back pathetic little soldiers... you should value your lives a lot more." A seal appeared underneath him and without warning several of the shinobi were wrapped into glowing yellow strings "Now I'm going to kill you all slowly," he said as he smiled viciously at them as the wires holding them started cutting into them. "How does it feel to have your life slowly cut into pieces with no hope of fighting back?" asked Naruto as the wires cut into each victim's skin as slowly as possible causing screams of pain and agony. He smirked, "That's what I called begging for your life," he added as several begged him to stop as they screamed out in pain, "Who do you all think of? You mothers or your lovers? You're probably seeing memories of your childhoods now as they _flash_ before your eyes."_

"_Naruto-sama, stop," said an Uzushio shinobi that stayed behind while the rest retreated to safety, only to be grabbed by the neck by the blond Uzumaki._

"_I'm doing this because it's obvious _you_ couldn't. So much for my descendants, if they're as weak and useless as you lot," stated Naruto icily through the symphony of screams, "Tell me what to do and I'll kill you the same way," he added before dropping the man onto the ground as he released his neck. Naruto returned to his victims and continued to watch their predicament then he let his staff revert back into it's brick-like state and as soon as he did the golden wires holding the various shinobi sliced cleanly through them and then there was just bloody, meaty chucks lying all over the place._

_He unsheathed his sword and muttered, "All those that oppose Uzu no Kuni shall feel my wrath." He walked past the chunks of people then started running and he began hunting down and killing any foreign shinobi on and around the island._

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kushina yawned as she woke up, it wasn't very bright out and the sun was just rising, so that explained it well enough. She looked over at Naruto and silently screamed at seeing the blond's head lying on the ground while there was blood everywhere around him. She looked around and saw a squad of Iwagakure Anbu and Kurotsuchi standing nearby looking rather proud of themselves as they seemed to have waited for her to wake up then they turned pale white and drew their weapons.

"That's not very nice Kuro-chan," stated a familiar voice. Kushina looked over and saw Naruto back in one piece and looking very much alive, "This adds an additional two rules. Also... it's in your best interest that I remain alive. If I die, so do you. You haven't earned the right to remain living if I die."

"H-how did you..." she looked over to where his body had been, "Genjutsu?!" she growled angrily at being fooled by such a thing.

Naruto shrugged before disappearing only to appear in front of them and he put one of his hands on the chestplates of two Anbu, "Pulsation," he said before the two Anbu were shoot through several trees and their chest plates broken apart. There was a glint in front of the other three Anbu before they split in half causing Kurotsuchi and Kushina to vomit, "I've had bowel movements tougher than these shinobi," muttered Naruto feeling quite unhappy.

"Y-you were dead!" shouted Kurotsuchi _knowing_ that it wasn't a genjutsu as no one could cast a genjutsu in the middle of sleeping and even if he had, she or one of the Anbu would have noticed it immediately. She even felt his blood splatter on her as she had been near when the Anbu beheaded him, "A genjutsu can't be performed in the middle of sleep and highly skilled shinobi like us would have noticed a genjutsu."

"And if it wasn't a genjutsu... what was it?" asked Naruto smirking though it held malice and not his usual amused smirk, no matter how you looked at it.

"_W-what the hell just happened?"_ asked Kushina understanding _most_ of the situation but still not completely registering given she was still half-asleep and she mentally shut down seeing the blond's corpse right when waking up and then the... she didn't want to remember that part and simply avoided looking _down_ considering she knew what was there but did not want to see it again.

Kurotsuchi's eyes widened as she took a step back, "N-No way... it's impossible for someone to live after losing their head," she stammered not believing the blond or _any_ human could live after losing their head.

"What happened is what happened Kushi-chan," stated Naruto answering the redhead's vague question before his eyes narrowed at Kurotsuchi, "Now for your punishment," stated Naruto deciding to skip to the point and stop letting her imagination go wild. "You are not allowed to speak, to anyone without my permission and you are to remain within arms reach of me day and night, restroom breaks not included."

"_That's... awfully lenient,"_ said Kushina finding the two things rather uncommon for a punishment. She looked at the young woman who was speaking... or trying to but no words were coming out, _"Uh... is she okay?"_ she asked wondering if something odd happened to her in the last few seconds.

"The slave seal muted her until I say she can talk," answered Naruto calmly as he stretched his neck uncomfortably, "And... it is lenient. Most would kill her outright, what she did does warrant death... but I'd rather prolong our connection and torture her a bit," he added before chuckling while Kushina frowned at guessing what he had in mind while Kurotsuchi glared hate-filled daggers at him. "Now let's find a nearby village... I'd rather not have either of you sleeping on the ground again and I don't like hunting very much."

"_Can we move away from here and then I can use the little forest girl's room before we go anywhere,"_ said Kushina needing to pee and there was no chance in hell that she was doing it near this mess.

"Yeah," said Naruto before they walked some distance away from the mess.

After moving away and waiting for a few minutes, everyone was ready to start their journey and started walking.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

After several hours of glaring, being spit at a few times and Kushina keeping distance away from both Kurotsuchi and Naruto, they arrived at a village. It wasn't big but it wasn't small either. "Now for the real punishment," said Naruto chuckling evilly as he spotted a store that he intended to use.

_'Why is he looking at a clothing store and saying that?'_ thought Kushina finding it out that a guy said those words instead of a woman, _'I have a feeling this isn't the first time he's done whatever it is he's doing,'_ she added to herself wondering what form of punishment was _in_ a clothing store that a guy could use against a woman considering it was usually the other way around.

Naruto walked to the store, Kurotsuchi wary but begrudgingly following him and Kushina was a few feet behind the two as she followed, watching curiously. _'Maybe I'll get a change of clothes... The jounin uniform isn't very comfortable... and having something that isn't covered in blood would be nice,'_ she thought as her shirt and vest were covered in blood, mostly hers, but some of the blood was from Jiraiya, the three Anbu hours ago and the chunin that were with Kurotsuchi.

They walked into the store and Naruto said, "As long as we're in the store... you can talk." He had a reason for letting her talk, if only to hear how she'd sound during the torment.

"What are you going to do to me?" asked Kurotsuchi looking around the store and not seeing anything that could be used to torture her. She hated the blond bastard to her very core, she almost, _almost_ had gotten free from being a slave but no... he had to fuck with her and the rescue team before killing them.

Naruto adopted a grin akin to a fox and answered, "Go wait by the changing rooms," he looked at Kushina, "Pick whatever you like, Kushi-chan. I'll pay for it."

"_You have money?"_ questioned Kushina honestly surprised given that he _had_ been sleeping in a mountain tomb for... who knows how long. Naruto nodded and she shrugged, if he was sure then she wouldn't argue... at least she wouldn't look like an idiot if he ended up wrong and was broke.

Kushina walked around the store to find what she was looking for, while Naruto did the same except he was looking for clothes for Kurotsuchi and enjoying every second of it. All the while, Kurotsuchi was glaring at him from where she was standing by the changing rooms.

It only took him a few minutes to gather what he found, he had gotten a female employee to help as well, "I have a few things I'd like you to try on... and I'd like to see each one, Kuro-chan. I've asked this young lady to help." The young woman took the clothing from Naruto and pulled Kurotsuchi into one of the changing rooms, giving the brunette no time to argue.

While that was happened Naruto watched Kushina as she picked out various clothing then came and entered one of the changing rooms, _'Efficient shopper?'_ he thought surprised she picked out clothing so quickly.

Naruto took a seat nearby and waited patiently for his evil idea to happen... okay it wasn't evil, but it was going to be amusing nonetheless and Kurotsuchi would probably see it as evil. "W-what?! I'm not wearing that!" shouted Kurotsuchi causing to laugh a little.

"Just stand still miss," said the employee that was helping her, "I agree with the young man waiting on us, you look like a man dressed like you were." Naruto heard a strangled cry from Kurotsuchi and after a few minutes of what sounded like struggling the brunette stepped out of the changing room with the employee and she was blushing a dark red and her head was turned to the side, obviously embarrassed to wear the clothing she was in. She was wearing a red turtle-neck with detached sleeves and a light grey skirt that was a couple inches above her knees with the last new article of clothing being black shinobi-style heels.

"Wow..." said Naruto quite impressed with the sight, "Though something is missing," he added as he did notice something was missing. He stood up and walked to the accessories area of the store and picked a red ribbon with a light blue trim. He walked back to Kurotsuchi and tied it into her hair without even waiting for her permission then said, "Perfect."

"You picked out really good clothes for her, she's so adorable," said the employee much to Kurotsuchi's dismay as she fainted from being embarrassed so much and Naruto caught her before she hit the ground.

_'I think that's enough torture,'_ thought Naruto as he set her on a chair and let her be. "I'll buy the outfit she's wearing, the rest that are still in there," said Naruto happily, "And whatever the cute redhead in the next stall happens to want as well."

"Come to the front as soon as you're ready then," replied the employee before she picked up the things in the room, including Kurotsuchi's shinobi clothing and walked to the front to bag them and Naruto sat down on a chair near her, but not next to her, he didn't want to mess her more than he already did.

"_How do I look?"_ asked Kushina as she walked out of the changing room. She had a light blue pin in her hair to keep her bangs out of her eyes. She was wearing a teal strapless dress with the bottom half barely covering her unmentionables. Though she had a pair of black pants on underneath, so she wasn't showing the world anything. The skin above her chests and part of her neck was covered by a long-sleeved shirt-like piece of clothing except it didn't cover her upper body, just around her neck and just below it and it was zipped closed. Naruto looked at her feet and saw she was wearing a pair the same kind of shinobi sandals he had gotten for Kurotsuchi.

"Honestly?" asked Naruto and Kushina nodded, "You look very beautiful. Though I hope you can fight in those. I only got them for Kuro-chan to mess with her."

Kushina blinked a couple times and looked down at her feet, _"These are kunoichi version of shinobi sandals. Of course I can fight in them. Kurotsuchi-san should be able to as well. They're no different in comfort than the normal ones. I just didn't like wearing the winter boots I had on and I'm more used to these than the normal kind."_ stated Kushina not bothered at all by the change in footwear, _"Stick me in actual heels... and I'll beat you to death with them,"_ she added with cheerful smile which scared him despite how nice the smile looked.

"Right..." muttered Naruto making a mental note to _not_ mess with the young redhead, "Anything else you want to get or should we move to the next store?" asked Naruto as he stood up and picked up Kurotsuchi in a piggyback.

"_I'm good to go,"_ answered Kushina as she walked back into the changing room and picked up her other clothes and a couple of other outfits she had gotten as well then walked to the front with Naruto and the unconscious Kurotsuchi.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: And I enjoyed this chapter... mostly at the end, but it was fun to write out. And unfortunately, there will be no pictures of what Kushina and Kuro-chan are wearing... why? I don't have a scanner (yes, I can draw) and I don't know anyone that takes requests (and can draw decently) So you're all S.O.L.

Well no, I'm lying. There is a picture of what Kushina is wearing so... google this: Uzumaki_Kushina_by_griymi

Then click images and it's the first image on the left. There you go.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for the semi-long update... I decided to take a small break and yes, this is an actual chapter. None of that 'SOPA' is back crap that everyone's freaking out over. Honestly, my inbox has never been overworked until recently.

EDIT: Whoopsie. Updated the wrong version. Fixed that and let's pretend that 'that' didn't happen.

Now, I have one thing to say, and only one thing...

Shadow Lord... you are not the first idiot to try and 'report' my stories and I doubt you will be the last, but in the spirit of amusing myself... bring it, troll ^_^

To everyone else... you don't have to, but I say go look at his review if you want to have an amused giggle. It doesn't even warrant being called a troll or flame review considering how childish and funny it is.

As usual my beta/helper: Psudocode Samurai

To the story...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"_Can I ask questions _now_?"_ asked Kushina wondering if she could considering there probably wouldn't be any hostile shinobi nearby. She sat down on a chair in the hotel room that they had gotten for the night which she had insisted on and the blond eventually caved. Kurotsuchi was lying on the bed, still unconscious from fainting earlier and Naruto was sitting near the window of the room.

Naruto looked from the window over to her and replied, "Ask away. I always like a good conversation." He then returned to looking out the window, looking at nothing in particular.

"_Who or what are you?"_ she asked seriously, _"And I don't mean your name. What connection do you have to my clan, how do you so much about Uzushio?"_

Naruto rubbed his right wrist to get rid of an itch but there was only silence in the room, much to Kushina's annoyance, "Do you want me to be completely honest?" he asked calmly before she could say anything to him, "If you like, I can give you a comfortable lie instead."

"_I don't want lies,"_ growled Kushina glaring at him, _"I want the truth and lying doesn't help anything,"_ she added already impatient and his stalling wasn't making it more tolerable.

Naruto looked away from the window and at her, "Pass," he answered giving a somewhat pained and uncomfortable smile, "I don't want to answer that question right now. The question itself doesn't bother me, but if I have to think on it. It brings up unhappy memories for me," he added before looking out the window again.

"_I... I see,"_ muttered Kushina quietly, while she wanted answers to her questions she wasn't the kind of person who would force up bad memories for people, if she didn't have to. He didn't say he'd never answer the question, so she had no reason to push it at the moment and she guessed if she did push it, he wouldn't answer any of her question, no matter what they were. _"Then how about the comfortable lie?"_ she added decided to play along, if only to get a bit of amusement out of it as Naruto would probably do the same.

"Actually I'll make it a half-truth. This way you get something for your trouble... however it's up to you to figure out what is true and what is a lie," said Naruto deciding to give her _something_ if she wanted to play along with the comfortable lie. "Now as for who or what I am... I am a lot of things, Kushi-chan. I am an Uzumaki, like yourself. We'll leave it at that for now," he stated seriously as it didn't really tell her _who_ he was, but she still got something and he didn't need to dredge up old memories.

"_How was that a half-truth?"_ asked Kushina as the blond had only given her one thing as an answer.

"Is it true or is it a lie," answered Naruto with a question and an amused expression, "That is the half-truth part. You have to figure out if what I said is true... or not." His words caused Kushina to scowl at him, then she sighed.

"_Why did you kill those Iwa ninja and enslave Kurotsuchi-san? We could have simply gone with them and they would have let go us within a couple days or at worst, a week,"_ said Kushina _really_ wanting an answer about what happened earlier. She didn't like Iwagakure shinobi, but just slaughtering them like they were animals was a bit much. _"And this is just a question I'd like answered just to be sure... but do you _get off_ on torturing and killing people in fighting?"_ she asked suspiciously, admittedly it was weird, but not impossible.

"I don't bargain, Kushi-chan," stated Naruto seriously, "If someone desires peace after threatening or attacking myself or someone close to me. They can bare their throat, and I will give it to them. I enslaved Kuro-chan on a whim and it's by that whim she remains alive. And no, I don't get off on killing people, Kushi-chan," added Naruto before sighing, "I don't enjoy killing. After doing it for so long, it's just a chore, like any other."

"_Really?"_ she asked tilting her head to the side and thrown for quite the loop, _"Do you _remember_ how you acted against Kurotsuchi's squad and those Anbu?!"_ she asked wondering if he was having memory problems or not, and she was sure that he did have memory issues.

"You can't break a human the way you break a dog or a horse, Kushi-chan. The harder you beat a man or a woman, the taller they stand. To break someone's will, to break their spirit. You have to break their mind. People have this idea that we can fight with dignity, that there's a _proper_ way to kill someone," stated Naruto scoffing after the last word, finding it amusing then he continued, "It's absurd, it's an anesthetic. 'We need to endure the bloody horror of murder' You must destroy that idea. Show people what a messy, terrible thing it is to kill a person and then show them that you _relish_ in it. Cut open the wound and execute the wounded. Burn them, take them in close combat. Take away their preconceptions of what a human is and you become their personal monster." He looked at her and he laughed a little, "But never forget that it's a display, it's a posture. If you lose yourself in the display, if you succumb to the horror... you become the monster and then you're put down like the monster you've become."

"_So all of that during the fights... is just some facade or whatever to screw with people?"_ questioned Kushina not believing that was even possible. She knew some bloodthirsty people but they acted like that almost all the time.

"Mostly, yes," answered Naruto shrugging as he returned to looking out the window, "I'm going to go for a walk. Want to join?" he asked as he stood up and started walking toward the door.

"_I think I'll rest... what about Kurotsuchi-san?"_ she asked wondering if the brunette would be okay with him a decent distance away from her.

"She'll be fine," he answered before opening the door and leaving, closing the door behind him.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Konoha

XxxxxX

"What do you mean Jiraiya is dead?" asked Minato looking at Fukasaku as the small, elderly toad poofed onto his desk without any warning and had just told him that his sensei was dead, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, we're sure Minato," answered Fukasaku seriously, "His connection to the toad clan is gone. Whatever happened to Jiraiya happened quickly and in surprise if he didn't summon a toad before his death."

"But what of the Anbu, Fugaku and Kushina?! Oh Kami... is Kushina dead as well?" he asked worried about his wife then a thought occurred to him, "I can use the hiraishin seal that Kushina carries with her and see what happened to Jiraiya and the rest," he added as he nodded to himself, "While it's bad news, I do thank you for telling me Pa."

"Think nothing of it, Minato-chan. Just find out what happened to Jiraiya. Whoever killed him can't be a good thing if they're running around the nations," said the old toad before poofing into smoke and Minato prepared to remotely activate the seal he had given his wife. It would take him awhile to do it, but he could activate the seal despite that it was far away.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Not in Konoha

An hour later

XxxxxX

Naruto sat quietly on top of the roof of the inn that they were staying at and he had been watching the people in the town do their daily routine and while he was watching, he saw a lot of odd things.

There were no walls around the town, no guards on patrol in the streets, there was nothing that made the town defensible and would be easy pickings for a large enough group of bandits or an invasion force.

Though he reasoned there had to be _some_ kind of law enforcement within the town given that criminals had to be punished, but he doubted a small force that would serve for that function could defend the town if needed. _'Town militia?'_ he thought as he tilted his head to the side. It made sense when you thought about it. If there was no active military force then there had to be a militia that formed whenever the town was in danger... or they all just ran off with their heads between their legs. _'This era would be a cakewalk for Shinju... just like it was last time. Hell this era is a cakewalk for me... I just want to sleep...'_ he thought as he closed his eyes, _'Unlike the last time, I don't have anything specific to do... who knows when I can return to sleep.'_ he added mentally then he sighed annoyed at the situation. Naruto stopped in the middle of sighing and his eyes opened as he faint a pulse of chakra and a new source of chakra underneath him, in the inn and in the room alongside Kurotsuchi's and Kushina's chakra signatures. He vanished with a vortex of shadows a second later.

XxxxxX

Kushina backed away from her husband as he just _poofed_ into the room just when she was falling to sleep, "K-kushina! You're alive," stated Minato happily at seeing his wife alive and well, albeit dressed far differently than she had ever done before. He frowned as she backed away, the expression on her face was one of shock and for some reason, fear, "Kushina-chan, what's wrong? It's me Minato, your husband."

"And you didn't knock before entering a lady's room," stated Naruto's voice before he appeared out of nowhere and stood between the two of them. "Now the idea is whether or not Kushina lets me kill you," he added as he gave Minato a vicious grin that anyone could see meant death.

"Why are you with my wife and who are you?" demanded the Hokage not liking the situation of some stranger in a white cloak just appearing out of nowhere and acting hostile to him already. "Were you the one who killed Jiraiya and the others as well?!"

Naruto frowned as his eyes narrowed, "Last time I checked, this is my little room at the inn and you're the one who barged in, uninvited. Don't talk to me like we're equals. You're going to kneel," he said as he glared at Kushina's husband.

"I'll take tha-"

"I said kneel," stated Naruto loudly and firmly. Kushina watched as her husband's knee exploded in a torrent of blood, but once the blood splattered on the floor there was only a hole around the size of her finger going through the side of his knee and going out the other. Minato grabbed a kunai without any hesitation and went to throw it at Naruto only for his entire hand to explode and disappear.

_'T-this is Naruto's strength,'_ she thought in horror as her husband, the one man who single-handedly made Iwagakure retreat from various battlefields, and who defeated and sealed the Kyubi. A man that many regarded as a S-class shinobi was reduced to a useless person lying on the floor of the room they were in.

Naruto pushed his glasses up and stated, "You have ten minutes before you bleed to death. If I were you, I'd start talking because if you don't. I don't care what Kushi-kushi has to say at that point because I will sit here and watch as you take your last miserable breath."

"W-what the hell a-are you?" growled Minato knowing that his wounded were fatal and he wasn't going to risk his left hand in another attack considering what happened to his right hand.

Naruto shook his head, "You don't ask questions. She does," he said before pointed to Kushina, "And since her friends betrayed her and cut her throat, she can't talk at the moment. So she can only talk with telepathy, but only I can hear it. So I relay what she says to you."

"_A-are you really just going to let him die there, like that?" _asked Kushina worried about her husband and hoped that Naruto wouldn't just let him die, if he wasn't a threat.

"If he plays nice, he'll live," answered Naruto calmly before looked over at her, "The only reason he isn't dead already is because he is your husband."

Kushina stood up and looked at Minato uncomfortably. In all honesty, if you looked at the situation it looked like a torture scene out of a movie or something equally disturbing. _"Thanks... I guess,"_ she said not sure if it was something to thank him for or not, _"Uh... I was hoping this wouldn't happen for quite some time, but I guess I don't have time to dwell on it. Can you tell Minato-kun about everything that happened in your... tomb... house? What ever that place was where you were sleeping. I want to see what he says."_

"Tomb," said Naruto letting her know which word to use to describe his resting place. He looked over at Minato, "So tell me, Minato-san. You sent your wife, two other men and a pair of masked wearing freaks to find a place that... well whatever. You get what I'm saying I hope. Explain to me why they slit Kushi's throat without _any_ hesitation... just to open the door that lead to the inner sanctum of the place."

"Why isn't she talking? And they'd never do that and I know that's a lie because Kushina would be dead if her throat was slit," stated Minato glaring defiantly at the glasses wearing blond standing above him.

Naruto shrugged, adopted an amused smirk and replied, "She can't talk because her throat was slit deep enough to completely sever her vocal cords... it takes time to heal that kind of damage, even for my chakra. So, she speaks via telepathy to me, like I already told you. Do you have hearing problems? Nevermind. Now tell me why they would do that."

Minato growled as he looked at Kushina then back at to the blond, "I don't know. The only thing that comes to mind would be because her death was necessary," he said as he gritted his teeth as he looked away from his wife. "I don't like the idea. In fact, I hate it... but if one person's death or sacrifice can save thousands, then it's necessary."

"_He... He's telling the truth," _muttered Kushina sounding like someone slapped her so hard she was dazed, _"He always looks away from me when he's guilty about something..."_ she added as she fell to the knees and just stared at her husband in disbelief.

"And look at the result... Minato-san," stated Naruto calmly as he folded his arms, "Your wife was sacrificed to help your village. Instead, those who killed her are dead and your village will likely burn to the ground and it's inhabitants raped and killed or enslaved as property." He adjusted his glasses before continuing, "And that's all because of me. I won't help you. Not even if you, your entire village, Kami or Kushi, if she wants to save you at this point begged me to do it."

"So what?! You kill several of our village's best shinobi and that's it?!" shouted Minato angrily, despite the pain from the hole in his leg and his missing hand. "If you killed them so easily then why couldn't you have just let them live. You said you revived Kushina, so why kill the others and not help Konoha and do the right thing?!"

Naruto pointed to the blond's left without a word causing the Yondaime to look and the result was his being slapped hard enough to leave a dark red handprint, and possibly a bruise afterward. "Not the most caring husband, are you?" questioned Naruto seriously before he planted his foot in the Hokage face, "Good, evil, right and wrong... it's all perspective and opinion. Now what happens to you?"

"_Let him live,"_ said Kushina as her bangs were covering her eyes as she started walking out of the room, _"Leerin still needs a father and I don't want to be the one that she'll blame for killing Minato... However, I want Minato alive to see when I take Leerin from him... and I know it's asking a lot, but... can you get her out of Konoha? I don't want her staying there any longer. I don't want her to be used as a weapon or whatever and then thrown away like trash."_

"You have quite a cruel streak," said Naruto surprised at her words, "But fair enough," he added shrugging as he had no problem accepting her request.

"_My death was necessary?!"_ she continued angrily, _"One person's death is necessary to save thousands... that's bullshit, dattebane! He hates it but he still thinks it's necessary... then he just acts like it's no big deal just because I'm still alive. He cares more about those bastards that you killed than me!"_

Naruto quickly cut the telepathic connection as she started screaming through the link and he didn't want the migraine and ear-ringing that was going to come from it. He watched as the redhead literally demolished the door to the room. _'Apparently, she really does want him alive just to torture him... and that scares me for some reason,'_ he thought feeling sorry for the door, but not enough to want to be in its position. "You get to live... Now take a nap," he said before hitting Minato and knocking him out then healed the hole in the man's leg but left the blond's hand as a stump, just for giggles. Kushina had said to let the man live, but she didn't say he had to be in one piece, "Now... how did you get in here?" he wondered seeing as the door was still locked and the man did just appear out of nowhere or at least his chakra signature did when he noticed it earlier.

"_This,"_ said Kushina before handing him an odd kunai that had a seal on its hilt.

_'Oh... she's learned to reconnect the link when I leav- ...holy shit, her hair is like Kura-chan's tails,'_ thought Naruto quite impressed with her ability to learn how to use telepathy better, but more so with her hair.

He looked at the seal on the kunai and sweatdropped, "It's a summoning seal with a blood seal so it summons the person whose blood is on the seal... He gets points for being able to decode and use one of my seals, but then he loses them for taking them from Uzushio in the first place," he muttered under his breath seeing that such a seal was quite normal and he used many of them in Uzushio during its last hour. "I'll be back in a minute," he said before using the seal on the kunai and disappearing.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: And before there is a review saying it. No, Naruto cannot... blow things up with his voice. The explanation explaining how that happened and everything will be in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: You know what... I'd complain about guests signing in, but nope. Fuck it. I'm tired of repeating myself and I will no longer do so again. If you are a guest... you don't exist to me. Pure and simple. So don't bother reviewing or asking questions.

XxxxxX

Now, on an unrelated note. I (hopefully) will have a job within a few days. I am also moving. So... no updates for... at least 1 week. (so I can get everything settled and unpacked) And that's if my PC doesn't get temperamental after the move. (It's old, ornery and something breaks in it about every few months.)

If I get the job, my updates will be slower as well.

If my PC breaks, don't fret. I backed up my work on an external hard drive and I have a laptop. So I can still work from there. (slower as I hate the keyboard set up, but can still work)

Now here's your story.

(Helper/beta: Psudocode Samurai)

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"The same as I remember," said Naruto as he stood atop the Hokage monument looking down at the village below it, "The stench is the same as I remember it... some things never change," he added before narrowing his eyes, "Finding Kushina's daughter won't be hard. Kura makes her stick out like a fire amidst snow. Completely out of place."

XxxxxX

Naruto stopped walking around when he came to a public restroom in what he assumed to be a park and he stared at the female sign on it, "Odd," he muttered as he could feel an enormous chakra source in it and had felt it in there for quite some time.

He walked into the female side of the restroom and frowned as he heard voices, "Don't you... touch me... you PERVERT!" shouted a female voice and Naruto inwardly sighed before he saw a light switch and flipped it causing the lights to turn off. _'The urge to commit genocide rises each moment I'm awake,'_ he thought finding the situation annoying more than anything else.

Naruto waited silently for a few seconds and as expected the _pervert_ came out of one of the stalls to see what happened with the lights and before the man could process the blond being in front of him Naruto punched the man in the face and broke his nose then his head bounced off the wall as he fell to the ground.

"W-who the hell are you?" asked the man as stood up, he never received any answer. Once he was on his feet he turned around to Naruto, "Who are you?!" His reply came in the form of a foot slamming into his jaw, breaking several teeth, dislodging a few and dislocating his jaw. The force of the kick also caused the man to be thrown into one of the stalls, breaking the door that was closed and surprisingly the toilet didn't break when he landed on it.

Naruto noticed a red haired girl spying from behind another stall door and said, "Close the door." The girl gasped before closing the stall door and he turned to the dazed and half-unconscious man on the toilet. He pulled out a dagger from his left sleeve and walked over to the man and without warning stabbed man in the crouch with the dagger while his other hand covered the man's bleeding mouth, muffling the screams. "Now burn," Naruto added icily as he formed a one-handed hand sign and used a jutsu to severely heat the blade of the dagger to a point that the man would literally feel his balls boil and burn.

After a couple minutes, he pulled the dagger out then he stabbed the man in the throat with it and left it in the man, not wanting it back for any reason.

Naruto turned around and knocked once on the stall door that the girl was hiding behind, "Open the door. It's safe now," he said calmly, he was sure enough that he was blocking any view of the corpse behind him so she wouldn't see it. The door opened slowly and he saw a blue eye peeking through to make sure she was safe then opened it all the way and Naruto gestured to the entrance of the restroom for her to head toward and she quickly did so. He walked out of the restroom following behind her.

"A-ano, thank you..." said the redhead bowing to him, "I don't know what... would have happened if you didn't come."

"You would have been raped and probably killed afterward... though with Nureha or as I like to call her, Kura. It would be very hard to kill you, Leerin-san," stated Naruto in a matter-of-fact tone before grabbing her arm and the two disappeared in a vortex of shadows.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Back at the Inn

XxxxxX

"She's still out, I see," said Naruto looking over at Kurotsuchi and seeing she was still lying on one of the two beds, unconscious.

"Ah, Mama!" said the red haired girl once she got her bearings straight and saw Kushina to which she proceeded to jump on and hug.

Naruto picked up Minato by the back of his shirt and sent a jolt of chakra into the man to wake him up, "Say goodbye, _Hokage-san,_" advised Naruto calmly as Kushina looked at her husband and their daughter did as well.

"Where's Tou-chan going?" questioned Leerin confused about what was going on, "And why is he holding Tou-chan like that?"

"_Tell him what I'm saying, please,"_ said Kushina to Naruto as she glared at her _former_ husband.

Her questions went unanswered as Kushina stuck out her tongue at Minato, "Being the proverbial mouthpiece here... Kushi says 'I hope you know what you're losing and I hope you burn in hell, you bastard. Don't you ever come near myself or our daughter ever. If you do, I'll rip your balls off and shove them down your throat before slitting it.' Oh... she had some time to think of the details," stated Naruto somewhat surprised that the redhead had it planned out. Minato opened his mouth to speak but didn't have a chance before disappearing in a vortex of shadows.

"Mama... what's going on and who's this guy? He kind of looks like Tou-chan," stated Leerin pointing at Naruto who tried moving from where she was pointing but her hand kept following him, "I know he's a good guy cause he saved me... but how come he was mean to Tou-chan?"

Naruto sweatdropped at the girl's personality, if anything he could see she was _very_ curious person, _'Reminds me of back then...'_ he thought as he remembered someone close to him with much the same kind of personality. "Kushi can't talk right now. She hurt her throat. You'll have to wait a few more days before she can talk, Leerin-san. If you must talk with her, try and stick with questions that can be answered with a yes or no." Kushina looked at him, "I'm happy to help, but in this case. Being your mouthpiece wouldn't be a very good idea. This is a very personal matter and my involvement wouldn't be the best, Kushi."

"_Fine... but Leerin isn't just going to wait quietly... by the way... how did you make Minato's knee explode and _remove_ his hand? Can you just say something and it happens?"_ she asked as that was one of the few things she spent the time she had to herself to think on while he had left to get her daughter.

Naruto frowned and sighed, looking almost annoyed, "Unfortunately, no. Though I'd love that ability. Look at the walls, floor and ceiling," he said as he made the hundreds of seals on said surfaces visible. "Defensive seals that react to my voice. They seal whatever I want to be sealed and in turn the seal... takes it by force which results in what you saw with the Hokage. I may be very powerful, Kushi-Kushi, but even I have to sleep and when I'm asleep I am as vulnerable as anyone else. The seals also react to the intent to kill, though in that case they seal the entire person."

"_I... see,"_ muttered Kushina amazed at his skills with seals. They far surpassed Minato and Jiraiya to a point that the two of them looked to be beginner's, not master's.

"Now... time to mess with Kuro-chan," said Naruto chuckling darkly as he walked over to Kurotsuchi's sleeping form.

_'He's like a kid,'_ thought Kushina shaking her head, _'An incredibly powerful kid, but a kid nonetheless.'_

"If an adult can't be childish, what's the point of growing up?" questioned Naruto looking at her and smiling happily. Kushina turned bright red and looked away while her daughter had put her hand on her mother's head to check her temperature.

"Please tell me that wa-" Kurotsuchi stopped talking as she sat up and a hand fall in her lap. A few seconds passed before she jumped off the bed and bumped into a wall screaming her head off. "W-what the hell is that?! Whose is it and why the hell was it on me!"

Naruto chuckled as he picked up the hand and replied, "It's a hand, Kuro-chan. It's the Yondaime Hokage's left hand. Why was it on you? You looked like you needed a hand."

Kushina covered her mouth as even she found the last bit of his words to be a bit funny, despite the obvious disgusting thing he did.

"I don't need a _hand_ you sick son of a bitch! I don't care who it belonged to! Just keep it away from me," shouted Kurotsuchi shivering at the mere thought that it was _on _her.

"Why did you ask who it belonged to, if you didn't care?" questioned Naruto waving at her with the hand while Kushina covered her daughter's eyes so she wouldn't see it.

"_There's a kid in the room... do you have to... play with my ex-husband's hand like that?"_ asked Kushina deciding to speak up about it. She would admit that it was amusing to a degree, but it was still somewhat morbid and disgusting.

Naruto shrugged and replied, "I don't _have_ to... but fine." The amputated hand he was holding burned to ash within a few seconds.

"How are you able to use... what I think are jutsu without hand signs?" asked Kurotsuchi glaring at him for his sick little joke and it was a question that she wanted an answer to for some time.

Naruto waved her question off, but answered, "Hand signs are like training wheels, Kuro-chan. Using hand signs enables someone to manipulate their chakra easier. Using your chakra without hand signs is harder, extremely so, but if you can do it... it opens a lot of roads. It took me around three decades to be able to do it."

"T-that long?" muttered Kurotsuchi as she and the other two stared at him in shock, "That's basically a shinobi spending their entire life on it."

"I suppose so... Now... how do you like your new clothes?" he asked as his eyes gained a mischievous glint to them and she immediately turned red from a mixture of embarrassment and anger as she looked away from without answer. "Thought so," he added in an amused tone, "I'm a little tired. I'm going to take a nap." He leaned against a wall and slid down it until he was sitting on the floor then he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

"Should we mention the room is literally covered in blood?" asked Kurotsuchi looking at Kushina with a blank expression. Kushina shrugged and Kurotsuchi sighed, "Right... he probably doesn't care."

"Stop complaining," muttered Naruto rolling his eyes under his eyelids as he held out and his hand and hand the blood that had pooled on the floor gather into a crystallized sphere in his hand, "There," he added before lowing his arm and returning back to sleep.

XxxxxxxxX

Konoha

XxxxxX

"H-Hokage-sama! What happened to you?" asked one of the Anbu in his office saying the Yondaime landed on his desk after a vortex of shadows appeared in the room, "Your hand is gone!"

"G-get the council, immediately," ordered Minato as he slowly got off his desk.

XxxxxX

"Hokage-sama why have we been- what happened to your hand?" questioned Mikoto seeing her friend's husband missing his left hand and looking worse for wear. He looked incredibly pale as well, like all the blood in his body had been drained out.

"Jiraiya, Fugaku and the two Anbu I sent with them and Kushina are dead," stated Minato calmly though he was feeling quite dizzy from losing so much blood from earlier, "Apparently, what they and Kushina went to go and find... killed them then took Kushina. He also came to Konoha and took our daughter."

"Y-you mean this person was right here in Konoha and we never knew?" asked Danzou visibly bothered such a thing. If it was possible for that to happen then there was little chance of stopping this person coming to the village again and doing more than just kidnapping their jinchuuriki.

"Considering that Leerin didn't look in distress in the time I saw her... I'd have to say yes," answered Minato to the old war hawk, "And even then, if he had killed Anbu or any other shinobi... the council would be the one to call this meeting and you wouldn't look surprised, Danzou."

"Aside from telling us that Konoha's security is a joke when it comes to this person... why else are we here?" asked Nara Shikaku as he was already forming different plans in his mind for the Anbu Corps and chunin patrols in the village to use to prevent such a person from being in the village without notice.

"Jiraiya and Fugaku are dead and I've lost my left hand. Leerin... and the Kyubi were also taken. So not only are we vulnerable... we stand little chance is winning a war against Iwagakure and Kumogakure if they decide to move into an all-out war with us," stated Minato seriously knowing that without his sensei, Fugaku's skills and even his own abilities in combat. Konoha was in peril. "We need to come out with a way that Konoha will come out... battered but alive."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Naruto and Co.

A week later

XxxxxX

"W-what is this place?" asked Kurotsuchi as they walked in a village in the middle of the desert, the only people she saw where mostly women and they were wearing rags for clothing and shackles on their legs.

"Some place I don't like," said Kushina as she had regained her ability to talk the night before, but her throat was still sore so she couldn't talk a lot yet. Though that did not stop her daughter from asking hundreds of questions.

Naruto frowned as he looked around and said, "The town doesn't have a name, I never gave it one. This is where the Uzumaki clan lives after Uzushio happened. Though this sight is concerning. I see neither male slaves or Uzumaki and I am extremely unhappy with what I am thinking right now."

"I thought slaves were _normal_ for Uzumaki," replied Kurotsuchi glaring at him angrily, she had gotten _used_ to her situation, but she still hated his guts and she'd still take a chance to get out of being his slave if it appeared.

"Slaves are normal. However, are _you_ in their position or do you have it better?" questioned Naruto looking over his shoulder at her.

Kurotsuchi frowned as the blond made a point, "I... have it better," she answered looking away from him.

"Exactly," stated Naruto nodding, "They're not Uzushio slaves... they're just sex-slaves," he added with disgust evident in his voice, "Feet are shackled to prevent them from running or fighting when they're raped and they wear rags because they aren't _worth _wearing actual clothes."

"That's horrible," declared Leerin glaring unhappily in front of them.

Naruto stretched his neck then pushed his glasses up his nose, "Stay in this area and free those women... I'm going to show these monsters the true meaning of fear," he said seriously as the tone of his voice gave the impression of immeasurable pain for whoever he was going after.

XxxxxX

Naruto walked through the dusty, sandy village. The only thing he saw was female slaves, still. All wearing rags and shackles. It was starting to become creepy if he had to be honest, he didn't even see any guards. Though there was nothing but desert for days so running away even without the shackles wouldn't be the best idea.

The slaves didn't even look at him though they did know he was there. It was hard to miss several women facing you with their heads bowed low, after all. "I've traded one hell for another," he muttered as he continued walking down the street.

It took him some time but he finally found the place he was looking for, or at least a decent place to start looking for what he wanted, "May a swift and certain death befall any who stand in my way," muttered Naruto under his breath as he stared at a large walled off house that had armored guards on the outside of it and devoid of any slaves.

He walked toward the door only for the guards at the gate to block his path, "Well Kushi-Kushi and the others aren't here," he said before smiling happily as his glasses shone in the sunlight and he unsheathed his sword and in the same motion cut through the guards horizontally as well as the gate which fell to the ground with the now split-in-half guards.

Naruto was welcomed by more guards arriving at the gate from inside the building and it's courtyard, "I specialize in stripping flesh from bone," he stated as his eyes turned from blue to red, "Now, who's next on the chopping block?" he added as he undid his cloak and walked into the courtyard.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: Nope. No bloody stuff. And don't ask 'why' he's going on a bloody murder spree against his own clan. That will be explained in the next chapter, if you don't get it yet. I won't show the slaughter because honestly, there isn't anything decent in a slaughter beyond what you can expect.

However, if enough people want me to write it out. I might do so in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey, hey. Look at this.

Guest: this trash has been reported for the brutally torture and murder of men and the killing of family. this trash shall be reported until your f*** a** is banned from this site.

Isn't that adorable? It warms my little black hole of a heart to see these kind of things. The admin really needs to bring back the ability to 'disable' guest reviews. While I do enjoy these 'reviews'... they kind of get old after awhile.

X

To the normal A/N stuff... alright enough people wanted the bloody stuff written so fine... I'm bored enough to actually want to do it as well so everyone wins more or less. Now if you don't like it, just skip it. Though since we're doing it... interesting stuff will happen. ^^

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Naruto walked into the courtyard and as he did the soldiers, guards... whatever they were backed up with each step he took toward them. He took a deep breath, "I am Uzumaki Naruto. The Head of the Uzumaki Clan. Your actions here are a breach of Uzushio's Military Charter. Lay down your arms immediately. If you fail to comply. I will use deadly force. I shall only give you one chance. Surrender now," he stated loudly and firmly as he stared at the mass of armed men. He waited silently for a couple minutes until a spear flew past his head and embedded itself into the wall of a building behind him. "So be it," he said narrowing his eyes at the men in front of him, "Then I shall kill you all."

Naruto charged at the men and slashed through three men as well as their weapons and armor, _'A pity... they don't even have Uzushio's black swords. They're not even worth being called my descendants,'_ he thought as he continued to cut through man after man with ease. His _victims_ weren't even using jutsu which made his task, incredibly tedious.

Naruto didn't need to block very much against the men, their skills were barely near even a normal soldier's skill. He simply dodged an attack then returned an attack of his own, often cutting off a limb or cutting through the entire body.

"Insulting..." he muttered as he shoved his sword into a man's head through his mouth. He jerked his sword toward him and the blade ripped out of the man's skull. "This is insulting," he repeated highly annoyed at the... whatever, he wouldn't even call it _skill_ because he wasn't going to insult the word with their complete lack of it. He looked around at the remaining dozen or so men and sighed. "I guess I won't hold back any longer," he said out loud before disappearing from their sight.

The remaining men looked around for him only to see one of their comrades erupt in a torrent of blood from being cut open from groin to head or hip to hip until none were left alive. "Now to find the biggest piece of trash..." he muttered as he walked to the main set of doors, he opened them and almost puked in his mouth at the sight inside. It was from surprise mostly as the sight wasn't the worst he had ever seen, but it did make it a close second.

Inside the house there was a normal floor but near the walls were indents in the floor similar to an aqueduct and _in_ the mini-aqueducts were limbs, heads, pieces of bodies, organs and throughout it all blood. He grimaced as he pulled up a face mask from underneath his shirt to cover his nose and mouth then walked inside. "Mist..." he muttered seeing a pink-grayish mist rise from the sickening side-aqueducts, "Ew..." he added seeing a skull stripped of most flesh sitting in the middle of the walkway, "On the side you go," he continued before lightly kicking the skull into the river of blood on the left side of the walkway. _'This explains the amount of the slaves and their non-resistant behavior... If anyone saw this... it isn't something one wants to see again or worse... add to it. Though I doubt the latter is made through choice.'_ he thought as he came to another door and slid it open then walked inside.

Naruto frowned as the two small aqueducts lead to two large _ponds_ where whole bodies were lying in huge pools of blood and the walkway opened up a little before narrowing between the ponds then expanding once again and at the other end of the room where a red haired man was sitting and being attended to by several slaves... one of which had her head between his legs. _'I'm starting to dislike my descendants a great deal,'_ he thought narrowing his eyes at the bastard looking at his with a rather smug expression.

"You and I are going to have a bit of... _personal_ alone time," stated Naruto as he started walking toward the man but stopped halfway when he noticed a seal barrier blocking his path. He looked up at the man who chuckled.

"I see you noticed the barrier," stated the man with a cocky tone, "The slaves with me are the best seal makers of my clan. There's no getting through it... I should also mention that they're completely obedient and very skilled killers," he added as two of the slaves moved. To most, they would disappear, to him... he easily saw where they were going. One was behind him on the walkway and another in front of him. Neither wore shackles and he didn't see a link between the two and the man. So the two were completely broken in.

Naruto sheathed his sword then touched the barrier applying pressure to it and watched as it shattered like weakened glass from the small amount of pressure he applied to it, _'Yes and if you didn't break their minds, they would have been maintaining the barrier... but instead the barrier seals weakened while you had them suck your dick... moron,'_ he thought before resting his hand on the woman's cheek, causing her to nuzzle it, surprisingly without hesitation, "It's rather _hard_ for a slave to harm someone without a weapon. Add into the fact that you have broken them in as _sex_ slaves... whatever skills they had a kunoichi or seal mistress's are... gone. Their only thoughts are consumed by one thing... sex. You haven't instilled that _you _are their master either, show them a bit of kindness and... well they won't do anything to me," he stated used to dealing with broken slave's from decades ago. "Play with the young lady behind me," he said to the woman who was nuzzling his hand affectionately.

"Hai, Goshujin-sama," cooed the woman before walking past him and dealing with the other slave behind him.

"W-who are you?!" shouted the man standing up and causing Naruto to throw a dagger which hit the man in the dick, "AH! W-what the hell?! You son of a... bitch!" yelled the man holding his crotch in horror and pain.

Naruto shrugged and replied, "If you wanted to keep it, you should have kept it hidden. Now castrating someone takes skill. Cut it off wrongly and well... in your case. You'll be dead in... oh about three minutes considering a lot of blood was gathered in your groin and it's making a big mess under you." Naruto unsheathed his sword and brought it down on the man's hands... and his crotch again.

The man screamed loud enough that everyone covered their ears, except Naruto who looked very amused at the situation, "Y-you bastard! Who are you?! Do you know who I am?!" he shouted angrily but there wasn't much effect given that Naruto had been pinned on the chair holding his bleeding crotch.

"I don't know. I don't care. Now die," stated Naruto before pulling his sword out of the man's hands and crotch then beheaded him, if only to stop the screaming. He looked behind him and sighed seeing that the one woman who he showed affection to was having her way with the other woman, "I said play with her but I didn't mean it _that_ way... but it worked so who am I to argue. I want all of you to get dressed... in whatever clothing you find then follow me." There was little to no chance of _fixing_ someone once their mind was broken, but he wasn't about to kill them or have them fend for themselves.

"Are there others in the building?" he asked watching in idle boredom as the women slowly got dressed in their usual rags and some over-sized shirts that some of them found. The women who had gotten dressed the quickest shook their heads at his question, "Then let's get out," he said sighing as he let the women go first, in front of him. He created a few shadows clones to follow behind him and a few more to go and look through the building to be safe.

It only took them a few minutes to get to the exit of the house, he stopped as he spotted something in one of the aqueducts of blood and body parts. Naruto reached down into the blood and pulled it out. He stood up as he stared at the tiny skull-like object in his hand, with a unique symbol glowing bright red on it, "A Jubiren Emblem! What is this doing here?" he said before he looked around, completely alert and on edge.

Naruto ran out of the building, he jumped on its roof and he scanned the town slowly for any signs of the same thing that was in his hand. He growled as he didn't see anything and crushed the object in his hand into dust since keeping it around would do more harm than good. He created a dozen shadow clones and they disappeared to do their unsaid orders.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Couple hours later

XxxxxX

"What's going on?" asked Kushina as she, her daughter and Kurotsuchi were being escorted to a small house by a stoic redhead woman who had told them that Naruto sent her to bring them to him. The other two shrugged, not knowing any more than her.

They came to the house that the woman was escorting them to. Two armed and armored women stood guard outside the door. It was the first women that the three saw wearing something other than rags. One of the women slid open the door and they walked inside with the door closing behind them.

"I guess we're waiting here," said Kushina as they stopped on an open door but didn't enter as it seemed that Naruto was busy in the room, if she judged by hearing him.

"You are too young to remember the battle of Uzushio. We had the enemy under our blades at the docks but we knew reinforcements would come at any minute. I ordered the first platoon to block the one and only approach to the docks," stated Naruto seriously and Kushina frowned at hearing him speak so calmly about such an order, as if it was normal. It sounded almost like her situation days ago with Jiraiya and the others in the tomb.

"My soldiers... saw I just ordered them to die. They did not hesitate. They did their duty. We held the path to the docks. There were no survivors beyond myself and what wounded soldiers and civilians were still alive, were evacuated." continued Naruto seriously and Kushina felt bad for thinking he was like Jiraiya and the others. His subordinates could have disobeyed him but they didn't and stood their ground to protect civilians and other injured soldiers. "You act for the Head of the Clan, Uzumaki Naruto. I rule the clan. Remind them of that. Accept no disobedience and give no quarter. Treat your platoon with honor, but not with kindness. You do them no favors by being their friend."

"Hai, Naruto-sama. Thank you for this honor," replied a feminine voice and the three of them could sense the gratitude in the woman's tone. The woman walked out, dressed in the same armor and clothing as the women guarding the front entrance and this door.

"Kushi-chan, Kuro-chan, Leerin, you can come in," said Naruto knowing they were there by their chakra signatures.

The three of them walked into the room to see that Naruto was covered in dried blood and had no appearance him having to try and clean himself. "Naruto! Are you okay?" asked Kushina concerned about him wondering just how much of it was his blood.

"I'm peachy," answered the blonde as he shrugged, "Oh... the blood. It isn't mine."

"Doesn't it feel icky?" questioned Leerin wondering if being covered in it was... nasty or something. Though she did wonder how he got _so much_ blood on him, she rarely saw any shinobi covered in blood like him, so it made her curious.

"Not really, you get used to it," he replied as he was not particularly bothered by the dried blood on him. If anything, it was normal to him.

"So what was all that talk with that woman who left?" asked Kurotsuchi deciding to get some answers on a few things in her mind, "And did you really order an entire platoon to their deaths for such a reason as to have civilians and injured shinobi evacuate?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes at Kurotsuchi and stated, "We are more than a clan, we are a family. What affects one of us affects us all, Kuro-chan. Even you can count yourself as part of the Uzumaki clan."

"How? I'm just your slave," said Kurotsuchi still finding her situation to be a horrible one.

"You're not _just_ a slave," replied Naruto standing up as sitting was starting to bother him, "You are part of the Uzumaki clan, like Kushina, myself, Leerin or any of the young women you've seen. Whether or not you like your position doesn't matter. You are and always will be, part of the Uzumaki clan from the second I put those seals on you."

Kurutsuchi frowned as she was confused, she didn't understand what he was trying to explain. She understood the part where she was now _in_ the Uzumaki clan, but everything else sort of didn't make much sense to her. "...Okay... and this means... what? I get red hair and a change to my surname?" she questioned not seeing any other difference.

Naruto chuckled at her words and replied, "While I would find dying your hair red incredibly entertaining. No, for both of those. How best to explain it..." he folded his arms as he tried to think of a way to explain it then shrugged to himself as he thought of something but unsure if it would make sense, "Alright... most slaves are used for manual labor, sex slaves and things of that sort, yes?" asked Naruto looking at her and Kurotsuchi nodded... as did everyone else as well. "Right... The difference with _your_ position Kuro-chan is that you can do... whatever you want to do. You don't _have_ to be around me all day long, every day. If you want to go... say train or even get a job doing whatever. You can."

"Why would I?" questioned Kurotsuchi seeing the proverbial gifted horse in front of her, "Wouldn't all the money I earn for working go to you? ...though training doesn't sound half-bad."

Naruto shook his head and said, "No. I can't take your money. If you're a combat slave and you go on a mission. That money is given to _you_, not your owner. You can do whatever you want with it. If you work at a store or business. You receive your pay directly, and again, not your owner."

"...isn't that _odd_?" asked Kushina finding the Uzumaki's system for slaves to be rather... kind than one would ever consider for a slave.

"Not really," answered Naruto not seeing much of a problem with it, "Kuro-chan is Kuro-chan. She's a person, not an object or an animal. The laws regarding slaves in Uzushio are to reflect that."

"So... she's like a forced servant?" questioned Leerin curiously and Naruto nodded after giving it a moment of thought.

"In a way, she is, I guess," he said not seeing any difference beyond a change in words, but he wasn't going to argue over small details. "Now back onto the topic. As long as we're in the village... you can go as far as the outskirts of the village and you're free to do as you like... within reason obviously."

"Really?" questioned Kurotsuchi skeptically, "You'll just... let me run free?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow and said, "Would you rather I kept you within ten feet of me?" She shook her head quickly, "Then you really shouldn't complain... I swear you're expecting me to do something horrible to you."

"I am," stated Kurotsuchi loudly and stared at him, "Slaves aren't treated like this. They're treated like dirt or worse."

"We went through this already. You're a slave of the Uzumaki,you will be treated like family unless you do something to deserve being treated worse," explained Naruto again, he was starting to wonder _why_ he had to repeat things to her almost all the time. He looked at Leerin and asked, "Leerin-san, please remove your hitai-ite."

"Why?" asked the redhead curiously wondering why he was asking her to remove it.

"It's a long story. Suffice to say, people do not look very kindly on Iwagakure or Konohagakure. Kuro-chan isn't wearing hers for the same reason... though she didn't have a choice once I changed her clothes," he stated before chuckling as he still found Kurotsuchi cute in the clothes he picked out for her. _'I'm a little surprised she hasn't tried changing them yet,'_ he thought as he was honestly surprised that she didn't once try to remove them, change or anything. It ruined a bit of the fun, but it was interesting, nonetheless.

"...okay," said the young girl before she removed her hitai-ite and put it in one of her pockets.

"Thank you," he replied before throwing something at Kurotsuchi who caught it without hesitation and looked at it warily then at him with a confused, yet glaring expression, "You're glares are starting to become cute to me... anyways, no need for the attitude again. That card will let you in anywhere, do anything and you can get whatever you like from... any store in this place if there is any. I'd like you to take Leerin and... go nuts, more or less. Kushi and I need to talk about a few things."

"Question," said Kurotsuchi thinking of something.

"You can just ask it..." muttered Naruto half-annoyed.

Kurotsuchi rolled her eyes and asked, "What if we run into people you... missed and helped enslave the women here?"

"Kill them," answered Naruto simply, he paused for a moment then continued, "How you kill them is up to you, but if you run into the scum and you know it beyond a doubt, you can kill them. If you have _any_ doubt, you bring them to me."

"Good," said Kurotsuchi nodding, "Come on, Leerin-san. Let's... go see what there is to do here," she added before grabbing the redhead's arm gently and walking out of the room and house with her.

"What do we have to talk about?" asked Kushina not having any idea of what they would talk about, she didn't there was anything to talk about.

Naruto yawned and answered, "Nothing really. I just wanted to get rid of Kuro-chan before she bore a hole in my head with her glares. So you have your daughter and you're back with your clan... what now?"

"What do you mean?" questioned Kushina confused by his meaning.

Naruto smiled a little and said, "I intend to return the Uzumaki Clan back to its homeland and back to... normalcy before I go to sleep again. Do you intend to return to the Uzumaki clan as family... or are you just going to be passing through?"

Kushina frowned as she never considered that, "I... don't know. I sort of just followed you because I had no other choice, to be honest. So... yes, I don't know," she muttered not sure what she do now that they arrived at their destination and she was with her daughter.

"Good enough. I'm sure if you're quick enough you can catch up to the two of them," stated Naruto before heading to a door at the back of the room, "If you need me for something... well you know where I'm at," he added before walking out of the room and sliding the door closed behind him.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: There... if you have questions. Ask them. If you're going to say anything you "don't like" then at least explain what you don't like, why and show me an example of how to fix it. (You know, correct criticism) Flames and Trolls... try and be creative. If _I_ can think up worse ways to insult me or flame... then you fail as either of those and I will revoke your license to flame or troll.


End file.
